legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Destiny
LOTM: Destiny is a upcoming crossover sequel storyline project after the ending of'' LOTM: Sword of Kings'' and LOTM: A Draw of Kings. The storyline will focus billions of years after Sword of Kings plot and will focus in a new generation of heroes and villains that are alive thanks to Alliance of Freedom heroes that fought the villains and the 3 Dark Empires that tried to plunge all Multi-Universes in death. A new heroic alliance was formed to stop aliens invasions around the 7th Multi-Universe, the Guardians, to save the Multi-Universe from the evil force called The Darkness and the most evil Aliens Empires that spread terror around the universe. It will consist of multi-episode, story-arcs, with several characters introduced in their respective arcs, be they villains, heroes or public villains. The storyline will have 15 Sagas, 20 Side-stories and 5 Spin-offs. New heroes and villains will appear, none of Sword of Kings character will appear since the plot happens 5 billions of years after the Multi-Universe War on Sword of Kings. The story is created by DestroyerSubjugator90 and 'Prime ShockWaveTX '''with the help of all CIS Productions members. ''Plot Billions of years after the Multi-Universe War against Balam Alliance (Sword of Kings plot), a giant floating sphere called the Traveler pitched up in our solar system, ushering in an era of great prosperity for humanity, known as the Golden Age. The Traveler shared its technology and vast knowledge with the local humans, whose lifespans duly tripled as they spread out across the many planets of the Milky Way. Alas, this wouldn't last forever. After centuries of good times came the Collapse. An evil force called The Darkness, a great adversary of the Traveler, turned up and started wiping us all out. Decimated by The Darkness, the last vestiges of humankind retreated to Earth, where the Traveler made its last stand, sacrificing itself to save the people who remained. The Traveler is around at the start of Destiny, dark and dormant, but still powerful enough to shelter one last location, The City, in its shadow. The City has come under repeated attack by alien species over the years, but has always survived. And the Traveler has spawned a race of floating Rubik's Cube fellows called Ghosts, who have begun resurrecting fallen individuals drawn from the ranks of Humans, Exo (robots created during the Golden Age) and Awoken (a race born in the Collapse) to become Guardians. The Ghosts' criteria for selection are elusive, but this is where you come in. As a newly forged Guardian, you join the effort to retake the galaxy in the name of humankind, overcoming malicious alien races as you encounter them, and hopefully breathing life back into the Traveler in the process. Our new hero called Stinger from a human race that survived the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire mass genocide around the Multi-Universe, he will fight alongside his friends to stop The Darkness from being revived and defeat the Aliens Invasion of his Multi-Universe and will discover new friends, rivals and cruel beings in his new journey. Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Transcripts Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Stories that take place in the Future Category:Sequels Category:CIS Productions Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkFallen Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DiabloVil